Sonic and Pals
by sdjlkw4ljh
Summary: Sonic and Pals
1. Really Embarrassing

One day Sonic was running fast like usual because that's his raison d'être. If he didn't run fast he would be in serious trouble with the law, both legally and physically. Though it was his Raison d'être, he got bored of running for a good minute so he decided to see his best friend in the Sonic Universe, Tails the Furry. He yelled on the door 3 times until Tails stopped bumming the fuck around and answered the door.

"Sonic you have a boner." He greeted.

"Ah geez." Said Sonic. Embarrased by a furry he ran away again. He would not be bored of running, there was a reason to his method now. He runs from which keeps up with him but it all happens too fast for him to comprehend. Tails pissed the bed earlier that night. Cool random humor.

Mad that Tails had defeated him again he decided to consult Robo the Sonic. He was like Sonic but like robotic like Dr. Eggman made him without taking the lives of little chickens like the ones in the first game. They did their secret handshake as they met in an alley way behind a shady looking liquor store with a trailer park a block down. "Ay yo what's gucci man." Asked Robo.

"Not much man, I got fuckin owned by a furry earlier." Sonic said with tears running down his eyes and nose. Since he was anthropomorphic he could defy some laws. He looked like a baby that just visited deviantart, cause he was fucking owned.

"Damn man you mean Tails? Should've kicked his cracker jack ass showed him what for." He turned his hand into a gun and shot at the liquor store killing a middle aged man walking out with two 6-packs. "what happened between you two anyway?"

"He noticed my boner like I don't even know why I had it I wasn't horny or anything it just happened." Cops arrived at the scene but animals aren't killers who use guns so the cops left.

"You mean like the one you have now?" Sonic looked down and his dick was red because he and it were embarrassed and he kicked Robo like 7 times or something, not because he was mad at him but because sonic had a problem and it wasn't ordinary. Robo knew this. Sonic would have to call a doctor. But not just any ordinary doctory, a physician doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic went to see a doctor but unfortunately it was Doctor Eggman so he had to go home for the day. Tails came by later on to give him the shoes he had forgot to wear the day before that comes after the week of tomorrow. As it turns out, Sonic's favorite fan fiction was The Big Bang Theory created by Einstein and the Warner Brothers. So he had that printed on the shoes. Tails was disgusted and threw up all over them. When Sonic put them on, his boner only enraged. There was no explanition why, it was just fucking gross but Sonic is like god damhn what the fuck?

Sonic had to go to sleep but it only intensified from there. In his sleep he felt a running speed climb up to his blue unrealistic balls and hit his dick but it didn't feel like a smack or anything but it felt like...,.,.,.,.,;;;;;''''""::"L::"]][][][]+_=_+_+_... running... Sonic knew what he had to do.

He talked to big the cat the next day, now with an erection reaching the heights of a giraffe's neck. He rode it to school where they actually robbed a fucking bank and used his dick to deflect all on coming projectiles making it easy to obtain easy money. Sonic asked Big, "I need your help, I have erectile over functionality and need to have my legs cut off."

Big threw his fishing rod only to hit M. Night Shyamalan in the vesicular neck meat, which meant that Big would have to go to the pound where he would bottle water for Africans the rest of his life. It would be useless as all the ships sent to Africa would be destroyed by the racist Kraken that also had asthma attacks hither and tither.

Sonic broke down in tears, realizing finding someone to be able to complete the task would be next to impossible without Big's help. He would have to turn to a force known to others as a fear too great, Chip.


	3. The urinary system, also known as the re

Sonic woke up to the biggest

Because the day was red Sonic knew that trouble was afoot. He set out to run, spin, jump, and maybe even perform all 3 fot ohse takse. When he arrived to the crime scene President Obama was in tears! It turns out when the plot object is taken great sadness is met by all accept cool people and Sonic is cool?

"hey ya'll what you meeeeaaaaan man?" Sonic pissed himself in shock that someone else managed to get int he white house crime scene. His blue fur was now green fur and it didn't help he smelled. In any case the villain was egg man but he looks like a fern so he kinda fucked off.

i forgot what happened in the previous chapter so assume something got resolved in the paragraph. Sonic is still furry and now he's a smelly one so we got some progression going here.

Big Man BIll rode on up on his Jammin' Jeep to comission work from Sonic. "Look you realize anything you're ogga booga gonna get out of me is gonna be shit right?" Sonic

Big Man Bill knew no boundaries and was willing to go to the ends of the fucking earth to get what he wanted. But then Big Man Bill took a big whiff and smelled what the blue bomber smelled like and got big booner...


End file.
